I. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved ceiling support system, and more particularly, to a ceiling support installation system having an extension pole, a tapered lag driver head, a wire hanger, and a complimentarily dimensioned ceiling anchor which provides for the efficient installation of anchors and associated support wires for a suspended ceiling.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for panel ceilings in office buildings, warehouses and the like to be suspended from an overhead support structure. Such panel ceilings typically comprise a frame network which is supported by hanger wires attached to anchors threaded into the support structure, and removable panels which are supported by the frame network. By removing the ceiling panels, access can be gained to electrical wiring, plumbing, and ventilation ducts and the like installed above the ceiling.
Installation of the hanger wires used to suspend the frame network is often accomplished by the use of a wire installation head mounted on the end of an extension pole. The hanger wire is typically first threaded through a hole in the head of a ceiling anchor or similar fastener to be attached to the overhead support structure, and twisted back around itself for secure attachment to the anchor. In some installations, the anchor is bolted to the overhead support structure; in most installations, however, the anchor is a screw-type anchor which is screwed into the overhead support structure.
As a result of the distance between ground level and the overhead support structure, as well as the number of wires required to suspend a ceiling, it is inconvenient for an installer to carry the necessary equipment up and down a ladder and to move the ladder from location to location. While scissor lifts have been used to decrease the up and down time, they have proven to be bulky, inconvenient and even dangerous. Accordingly, pole tools have been developed which permit the installer to secure an anchor to an overhead support structure and install a wire to the anchor while remaining on the ground.
Typically, such pole tools include a lag driver head affixed to the end of the pole. The driver head is adapted to hold anchors or similar fasteners for subsequent attachment to the ceiling. A bore through the pole and an aperture through the lag driver head are provided so that hanger wires or threaded rods can be passed through the pole and driver head for connection to the anchor. A commonly used pole system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,116 (Dockery), which is incorporated herein by reference.
The system disclosed by Dockery includes a telescoping pole and an anchor driving and wire twisting head. While this system does allow for an installer to secure anchors from the ground, depending on the height of the ceiling, accurate placement is often difficult. Additionally, suspending ceilings from a concrete support structure will necessitate that pilot holes be drilled before anchor placement. With use of a traditional pole system such as disclosed by Dockery, it has proven to be difficult to accurately locate these pilot holes from the ground in order to screw in the anchors.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present disclosure to provide a panel ceiling support system which enables a panel ceiling to be efficiently suspended from an overhead support structure.
It is a more specific object of the present disclosure to provide a panel ceiling anchor pole system that allows an installer to visually align an anchor to a pilot hole in an overhead support structure.
It is yet another object of the present disclosure to provide a panel ceiling installation system that allows an installer to efficiently and safely install ceiling anchors and associated support wires.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the disclosure will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.